<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loyalty by SparklerHale1025</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079700">Loyalty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklerHale1025/pseuds/SparklerHale1025'>SparklerHale1025</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Historical RPF, Turn (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3x09 &amp; 3x10, Deleted Scenes, Gen, George Washington needs a hug, Marquis de Lafayette is a Good Friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:53:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklerHale1025/pseuds/SparklerHale1025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette deals with the aftermath of Arnold's betrayal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette &amp; George Washington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loyalty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennyboyTallmadge/gifts">bennyboyTallmadge</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i finished this show a few weeks ago, and it still hurts me with a burning passion. i really liked this deleted scene, and i was inspired to write this because of reading some other fics from this duo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She is resting now. A nice glass of water is helping calm her down.”</p><p>Lafayette turned, and glanced away from the dim hallway, into the main room through the small opening of the door. Mrs. Arnold seemed to be obedient in sitting in her bed, covers surrounding her, while a blank face stared into a cup. It was thankfully a much calmer sight than what had occurred earlier.</p><p>But the sun peeking through the thin curtains gave off a sense of calming that didn’t seem deserved. It was a stark contrast of the brewing emotions he felt.</p><p>“Stay in the room with her. We don’t want her doing something she will regret.” He said softly, and waved a hand to motion a guard that had been standing near the stairs at his command. “If she or you need anything else, just ask.” </p><p>“But, sir I-” </p><p>Lafayette pierced his eyes on the back onto the doctor, holding both his temper and his flaming tongue from responding with something impolite. “I have much more urgent business to deal with, Doctor Linden. Please excuse me.” </p><p>With a deep nod of his head, he quickly shifted and walked down the hallway, towards the deep set of stairs. There was an eerie quiet against the creaking of the wooden steps caused by his boots. It echoed loud against the tension the walls seemed to have absorb. As soon as he came to the final step, he spotted Major Tallmadge, looking quite nervous as he stood outside the main room that had occupied a pleasant meal not even an hour ago. He seemed to be hesitating to step in.</p><p>“Is he still speaking to Hamilton?” He asked quietly once he got closer, earning Tallmadge to look at him, but not meet his eyes.</p><p>“Yes. I need orders for our next steps. We should start to question the man we have in our custody.”</p><p>“Go. His Excellency will be with you shortly.” He offered a short smile but gave no room to question, much too weary to be anything of his usual brightness.</p><p>Major Tallmedge nodded quickly, and glanced once more into the room before walking to the front door and into the bustling noise outside.</p><p>Inhaling and exhaling slowly, Lafayette then took his own turn to walk into the almost quiet room.</p><p>One would think that Washington would be shouting, enraged beyond measure. One would think that there would be nothing that could stop the rage that bellowed at a close betrayal. But there were many things one did not know about George Washington.</p><p>Washington was a kind man. Perhaps strict, stubborn, but Lafayette always saw kindness. He knew others saw it. After his arrival from France, he was uncertain of the relationships he would be able to make. What a foolish thought. The friendships he had here, he knew, would last for a lifetime.Washington was a large contributor to that. The man had quickly grown into one of his closest friends ever since meeting, and one perhaps that offered paternal advice as a father he had not really known.</p><p>Lafayette swallowed as he immediately saw Washington looking out the window, so haunted that it clenched his chest tightly for a moment, and left him unable to breathe. It was an expression he was not used to, despite their close relationship. They have seen each other vulnerable at their worst, physically and mentally in this war. But this was a deep exhaustion that even he was unfamiliar with.</p><p>“-no way to know.” Hamilton said softly, looking at Washington’s back, before settling his jaw tight. He was holding a letter in his hand. But knowing Hamilton’s tendencies, it was not always one of importance, but one to calm his own nerves. His slow footsteps caused Hamilton to look at him, but Washington's gaze remained still towards the sky.</p><p>“Mrs. Arnold has calmed down. The doctor is with her, and I have arranged a guard to stand by.”</p><p>“That’s good. But that woman is the least of our problems.” Hamilton threw the letter from his clenched fist onto the table. Lafayette could see his friend's frustration beginning to start and spill over. “Major Tallmadge has-” He started to speak, but Hamilton seemed keen on interrupting him.</p><p>“The audacity he was. To make such bold moves while we are in attendance in his home! While His Excellency himself is in attendance!”</p><p>It was bold indeed, he agreed. And luck, then led to his reveal rather sooner than later.</p><p>“His regard for your safety, sir, clearly-”</p><p>“Hamilton.”</p><p>Hamilton’s words stopped immediately, and they both turned to look at Washington, who had finally shifted his eyes to look at them, or more specifically Lafayette.</p><p>Lafayette felt his face heat with the uncertainty of what to say. And there was so much to say. They needed to start plans. They needed to leave in case of an attack. They needed to discuss how this could affect the critical French-Alliance.</p><p>“I need to speak to the Marquis…alone.” Washington exhaled.</p><p>Hamilton didn’t seem to want to argue, and nodded deeply, before moving to the entryway. Before he left, Lafayette grabbed his lower arm, to catch his attention. “We’ll make it quick.” He promised, speaking quietly in the space between.</p><p>Hamilton looked at him closely, and glanced briefly back at Washington, who had gone back to staring outside. “He’s going to need you.”</p><p>“I’ll be with him.”</p><p>And it was after that did Hamilton leave, making him alone with Washington.</p><p>But he didn’t have a second to speak, or catch his thoughts, because Washington stepped closer to him from the window suddenly, and grabbed onto his arm, it was a light grip at first, but then tight as his friend pulled him to the adjacent room. There was no one truly that would be able to hear any words spoken between them in the main room, yet Washington seemed to want more privacy. Lafayette wondered if anyone could hear his heart picking up pace in his chest.</p><p>He pulled them both straight into the room and felt himself be pressed close to the wall. Washington’s hand lingered farther down, almost reaching his hand as they gazed at each other.</p><p>“Arnold betrayed us.”</p><p>He wanted to say “Yes, he has. And you will be strong.” But he said nothing.</p><p>“Whom can we trust now?” The voice that came out didn’t sound anything like a strong voice that commanded thousands. He opened his mouth slightly, trying to pull out words to respond, but the body in front of his pitched forward into his.</p><p>He lifted his hand on instinct, and grabbed onto Washington’s arm to show comfort. There was a small shake that Lafayette could feel under his fingers. But that didn’t shatter his heart as much as hearing Washington cry out in a sob, with anguish that inspired an emotion of almost nothing but revenge for the person who had caused it.</p><p>He held tighter, and shut his eyes, leaning his own head down slowly to press into Washington's shaking shoulders. They stayed like that for a few a moment, allowing Washington to express his grief in private. But Lafayette felt he needed to say something, anything. “It will be alright. He won’t escape unpunished.” </p><p>“This should not have happened. Perhaps I put too much trust even after-” </p><p>Lafayette quickly put a stop to this thought, “In no way was this your fault. He took for granted your friendship.”</p><p>“I-...I'm terribly sorry, Lafayette, this is…unfit of me.” Washington cleared his throat, pulling away from him, and he quickly saw wet eyes unable to meet his own. It was then that he decided he needed to speak. He needed to show that his friend's words had not fallen onto deaf ears.</p><p>“My friend, you have many people on your side.” Lafayette urged, and inhaled sharply when Washington finally met his own gaze again. He kept his own strong as he willed his words with nothing but confidence. “Arnold had been one. But you have many friends who wish for your success. They outweigh any of the treason you may see.”</p><p>“But some do wish my downfall, some who…” Washington spoke, shutting his eyes again, and lowered his head.</p><p>Lafayette shook his head, and gripped tightly onto Washington’s arm. The uniform became scrunched into his fingers. “Not me. Never me. I’d sooner die than ever bring you doubt of my loyalty. I am your most obedient servant, Your Excellency. I have been since we met and I saw your determination for liberty and freedom.” </p><p>The air seemed to relax as Washington looked at him, and let out a long sigh. “I know, Lafayette. Your loyalty has shown no faults, and your friendship is one that I cherish. Your value is immeasurable.” </p><p>Lafayette smiled warmly in return. Washington’s praise was something he always longed for. And he was glad, honored, to inspire such affection. He wondered sometimes what he could have done to deserve it, but he never wanted to lose it.</p><p>“We…must return.”</p><p>“Major Tallmadge is waiting for us. I’m sure Hamilton has joined him.”</p><p>Lafayette watched as Washington fixed his uniform, and pressed a hand against his eyes to wipe the onslaught of tears that had occurred.</p><p>“Thank you, Lafayette.”</p><p>“There’s no thanks needed. I’m sure you’d do the same for me. Have done already.” He said softly, smiling with much more ease.</p><p>The days following would be difficult, no different then ones of the past. But there was one thing that were certain, that Lafayette knew that nothing could sway. </p><p>Washington had his sworn dedication, and he knew he had Washington's.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>